1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an infant-carrying device which functions as an infant carrier, a carriage, and even a car seat, and more particularly, to a multi-functional infant-carrying device which is structured to facilitate conversion from an infant carrier into a carriage and vice versa.
2. Description of the Related Art
A carriage comprises a seat taken by an infant and wheels which roll on the ground. A user pulls and pushes the carriage to set it in motion.
An infant carrier comprises a seat (or an infant pouch) taken by an infant and a sling and allows a user to conveniently carry the infant on the back or hold the infant in his or her arms.
The carriage and the infant carrier have been widely used for ages to carry infants in comfortable manners.
However, a carriage is under mobile restrictions. That is, it is very difficult to go up and down stairs and steep roads using the carriage.
Although an infant carrier is not greatly affected by places, since a user lifts up and carries an infant, the infant carrier requires more energy than the carriage.
Therefore, a infant-carrying device, which serves as both an infant carrier and a carriage and allows a user to easily carry an infant irrespective of places, is required.
In a conventional infant-carrying device, a handle for carriage use is positionally opposite to a sling for carrier use. Thus, whenever a carriage mode is converted into a carrier mode and vice versa, a user should operate the handle in an opposite direction and then fix the handle.
Also, the conventional infant-carrying device is structured such that a user only pushes the infant-carrying device to move it in the carriage mode. This structure makes it inconvenient for a user to control the direction of the carriage or to go over a hilly road.
Further, since a carriage is conventionally structured to use four wheels all the time, it is difficult for a user to move the carriage on an escalator installed in a department store, a shopping mall, or a subway station.
Also, an infant pouch or an infant seat is always fixed to the conventional infant-carrying device. Thus, it is impossible to provide an infant with optimum comfort according to circumstances.